Just to hear you Scream!
by gatorfan13
Summary: Someone is playing a deadly game right out of a scary movie with Bones as the main character. Will the killer finish their game and kill everyone? Or will the squints be able to figure out the clues before they all meet their demise? EVERYONES A SUSPECT!
1. Welcome to the game

**Ok…So right now I am seriously hyper!! Lots of Red Bull maybe a little Southern Comfort! But I have spent most of the day having a scary movie marathon with friends and it has motivated me to write. Now I am a movie nerd and scary movies are my favorite so I am going to take my knowledge of a few thriller/suspense movies and make it into a Bones Fic. Without further ado, let's kick this pig!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the movies that might be referenced in this Fic.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bones let's go I want to get some food before we go back to your place, and with the way the snow is falling out there we don't have very long before the roads will be closed."

Booth scurried around Brennan's office collecting the needed files and paperwork they would need to finish working on at her place, while his partner ignored his rush and talked on the phone.

"Yes dad I am heading home right now. Booth is here to make that process move a little faster. I promise I will see you at dinner tomorrow ok, talk to you later…Bye."

As she hung up the phone and turned to her partner she released a sigh then smiled as he looked at her with his charming grin.

"What?" she pressed.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you trying to connect with your father after everything."

Brennan just rolled her eyes as she put on her jacket and collected her purse and keys. Booth followed her out of the lab waving goodnight to the security guard and making their way towards the vacant parking lot. When the sliding doors opened and hit the pair with a whip of cold wind, they walked a little faster to the SUV and climbed inside.

"Booth hurry up and turn on the heat, I am freezing here." She whined as she blew warm air from her mouth into her hands.

Booth looked over and glared at her as he started the car. "Well excuse me for not having the car ready and waiting at the door set on the perfect temperature so when you climbed in it would make you more comfortable Dr. Brennan." He chides.

"Don't get smart with me Booth; I was just simple asking you to turn on the heat. You don't have to be an ass about it." She retorted.

""It's the way you said it Bones, you could have at least said please and don't you think I am cold as well? It's not like I am going to get in here and leave it freezing so we both catch cold." He huffed.

" Butthead" she countered.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Am not"

"Are to times infinity."

Bones was speechless, he had use infinity and there was no comeback she could use to overcome that. The cocky smile on his face made her want to smack it right off but she though better of it when they pulled into her apartment building.

"Did you seriously call me a butthead? Way to go back to elementary school Bones."

As they exited the vehicle and collected the items they needed to work on Brennan smirked and bent down while Booth's back was to her. When Booth had everything he closed the door and turned around right when a snowball hit him square in the chest. His momentary shock was doubled when another ball flew at him and hit his chin.

"Alright…that's it." He dropped the files and started picking up snow and hurling it at a squealing Temperance. They laughed and played till Bones was about to throw a really big snowball, Booth saw the projectile and ran towards her and slipped knocking them both down in the snow.

"Sorry," he laughed looking down at his winded partner.

"It's ok," she replied touching her hand to his face stilling his movements as her hand traveled to the back of his neck. Booth was frozen. _'Oh God…I'm about to kiss Bones.'_ He said to himself as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Just before their lips touched Brennan lifted the collar on Booth's jacket and shirt shoving the snowball down his back causing him to yelp and jump off her.

"Gee sorry about that Booth, but the way you were about to kiss me I though you needed a little cooling down." She smiled.

"What? I was not going to kiss you." He defended.

"Whatever, lets get inside before you catch cold." She laughed and made her way into the building Booth following closely behind.

As the elevator reached her floor they made their way towards her apartment before Booth stopped.

"Shit. I forgot the files in the truck I will be right back." He said stepping back into the elevator and shooting her a wink. She smiled to herself and walked to her door. Her brow furrowed at the strange red envelope taped to the door. Not knowing if she should wait for Booth to return before opening it, she dismissed all harmful pretenses and opened the envelope.

"_**Ready to play a game Dr. Brennan?'**_ was scrawled on the paper and she put it back in the envelope and unlocked her door and stepped inside.

Walking in and turning on the lights, she had the strangest feeling in her gut, thinking better than to trust her gut she removed her shoes and put her keys on the kitchen counter. Booth had yet to return so she started heading back to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

Making her way down the corridor the uneasy feeling in her gut got stronger as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up for some reason. She stood outside her bedroom door for a minute trying to remember if she had actually closed the bedroom door or not when she left earlier this morning, she didn't normally but she was staring at a shut door in a dark hallway. She looked back towards her living room and all was quiet then looked back at the bedroom door, she slowly placed her hand on the handle and slowly turned, pushing ever so slightly making a small crack. She stopped when footsteps were heard coming in her front door.

"I got the files Bones. I'm just going to grab a beer then we can get to work." His voice carried from the kitchen.

"Ok. I'm just going to change." She replied and opened her door fully.

Warning bells were screaming in her ears as she stepped into the dark room. She went to hit the light switch but before her hand could reach the switch she saw a figure move swiftly through the room towards her.

She screamed for Booth as she was pulled fully into the room and the door slammed and locked behind her. The dark figure knocked her to the ground and before she could defend herself she felt a sharp blow of an object to her head. Before she fell unconscious she heard Booth trying to break through the door and saw the dark figure bend down placing something warm and wet on her stomach.

"And so it begins Dr. Brennan." Came an eerie voice from the figure before she lost consciousness.

Outside the room Booth put all of his weight into his shoulder and busted her bedroom door open, gun drawn and ready to shoot anything that moved.

"Bones?" he scanned the room and turned on the lights. The first thing he saw was the open window by her bed then his eyes looked to the floor where his heart almost stopped beating.

**What did Booth see? What is this game and who is running it? All this and more if you think its worthy of continuing or not. **


	2. presents and plans

**Not a bad start to a new story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I plan on making things more interesting that's why I switched from T to M. I just can't help writing smut with these two, and in all honesty what is a scary movie without Sex? Not worth watching!! **

**Disclaimer: don't own in any way shape or form.**

__________________________________________

"Oh God Bones!" cried Booth as he knelt down next to his unconscious partner. After his initial sweep of the room he found nothing except the present that was left on Bones stomach. To say he was in shock was an understatement, he fought with himself to move the object or let it lay and try to collect as much evidence as possible, not that there was much to collect anyway.

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind when Bones started to stir. Making a quick decision when he saw her body fight to wake up, he placed his hand gently on her cheek and his mouth next to her ear. When he started to speak, her body relaxed and her eyes slowly opened. They shared and intense gaze while Booth continued to caress her cheek, she looked confused for a moment then her eyes went wide when she felt what was on her stomach.

Booth...what?

'Ssshhh, I didn't move it yet because you would kill me for contaminating evidence." He whispered.

"Booth...there is a fucking severed head on my stomach! GET IT OFF!!" Screamed Brennan.

Booth squeezed her hand for comfort and she calmed, he knew he wouldn't be very happy waking up with a head on his stomach not attached to a body. When he reached with his free hand to remove the head, he closed his eyes imagining it was something else...like a bowling ball...yeah that's it a bowling ball.

"WAIT!" cried Bones.

"Jesus Christ Temperance! Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." he huffed pulling their still joined hands to his heart.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it might be easier to get a sheet to place the head on for transportation. "She half laughed half cried.

"Leave it to you to think of something like that at a time like this." Said Booth as he stood and collected a clean sheet from her linen closet and placed it next to her.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please get this off of me." she begged.

Booth sucked in a deep breath and quickly extracted the head from Brennan's stomach and placed it on the sheet. Once it was off of her she sat up on her elbows and they both stared at the severed head.

"Oh God, its Caroline." Temperance exclaimed.

She looked over at Booth as he pulled out his cell phone requesting a team and ambulance to the apartment. His next call was to Cullen, he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"This better be good Agent Booth." came the voice of the ill tempered Deputy Director.

"It is Sir; I am at Dr. Brennan's apartment where she was just attacked and the perp left her a little gift...Caroline Julian's severed head Sir."

"Dear lord...Ok first things first, Is Dr. Brennan ok?"

"She might have a slight concussion but at the moment she is pretty coherent." replied Booth just as he looked up to see his partner cutting her shirt off from the shoulder down to the seam. His mouth went dry as she stood there in just a pair of jeans and a bra.

"BOOTH!"

"Sorry Sir, we have the head on a sheet and a team is on the way." he said turning away from his half naked partner.

"Booth as much trouble that follows that woman around I don't believe this was a spontaneous act, especially with a dead state prosecutor on our hands." he growled.

"I don't believe so either sir. I haven't talked with my partner yet, we are just trying to cover our bases.

"Well take care of things there then call me later and let me know what we've got."

"Yes Sir."

Booth turned as he ended the call and saw his partner emerge from her bathroom.

"I...I had to wash the blood off...but I saved my shirt for possible evidence." she stammered.

Booth walked over to her and made her focus on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"I have a little headache but other than that I'm fine." she replied

"Good. Do you remember anything? What the guy looked like or might have said?"

"It was dark and he was wearing black so I didn't see anything but after he hit me he said _'Welcome to the game Dr. Brennan.'_ and that's when I passed out." she informed him.

"Welcome to the game? This is all some sort of sick fucking game! When we find out who this is we'll see who likes to play games." roared Booth.

"There's something else. When we came up here this was taped to the door...I didn't think anything of it but now I think it's rather significant."

Temperance handed him the red envelope that was taped to her door.

"This was taped to your door and you didn't wait for me before you came in?" he asked

"You were on your way back up. God Booth he grabbed me when you in my apartment, you were no more than ten feet away. I..."

She couldn't finish her words as Booth wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry Temperance. I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention, I should have protected you better." he confessed.

"You can't protect me all the time Booth. And I should have listened to the sirens going off in my gut when I opened the door."

"I don't care...you are mine to protect and I failed."

"First of all I am not yours and second you did not fail. I am still here, I'm still alive."

"And I am going to make sure you stay that way. When the team gets here and does their initial sweep I want you to grab some clothes. You will be staying with me till we figure this out, and there will be no argument Temperance." he huffed.

Brennan didn't even try putting up a fight she just shook her head and held on tightly to her partner.

______________________________________

It was late when they arrived at Booth's apartment, all notions of paperwork or any work for that matter was gone from both their heads. When Booth unlocked his door he did a complete search of the apartment before ushering Temperance inside to the bedroom.

"I thought you might like a shower. There are fresh towels in the closet and I will just put your bag in the bedroom." he said turning away towards the bedroom.

"No Booth, I am not kicking you out of your bed."

"Your not. I...I know this sounds strange but I just want you close tonight....please." he asked looking at her then to the ground as his hands played with the handles of her bag.

She was shocked for a moment but completely understood what he wanted because in all honesty she wanted it to.

"Ok, I...would like that. I don't feel safe unless your near me." she confessed. Booth picked his head up to make sure she was serious and once he looked into her eyes he knew she needed him to be strong for her tonight.

"Ok then... I'm just going to go and...make some calls and leave you to shower." he stuttered walking backwards almost running into the door. Temperance laughed and closed the bathroom door and locking it. Not that she was afraid Booth might come in on the contrary she would love for him to walk in on her in the shower and possibly join her but she didn't want to take the chance of leaving it unlocked and that psycho getting in there.

The hot shower worked wonders on her tense muscles, it was either that or the smell of Booth surrounding her either way she relaxed a bit. Changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top she made her way into Booth's dark living room where she saw him looking out the front window scanning the area.

"I don't think whoever did this will return tonight Booth."

He didn't even look away from the window when he spoke.

"I'm just being cautious, I have two agents out front and two in back. I am not taking any chances when it comes to your safety."

Brennan's heart swelled, she knew he cared for her and it was making it harder and harder not to cross that professional line. Ahh who was she kidding there is no line...there never was. Just the mention of a line and what it's good for, and right now it's good for nothing.

She walked a little closer and noticed he had changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. She inched closer and closer till she was right up behind him and placed her forehead in the middle of his back, her hands running up his arms resting nicely on his biceps.

Booth couldn't contain the shudder and ragged breath from escaping him. His eyes closed when her delicate fingers started running up and down his arms making the temperature in the room feel warmer and warmer.

"Bones" he gasped.

"Let's go to bed Booth, we are going to have a long day tomorrow." she whispered against his back. He turned to face her and once his eyes met hers she took his hand and lead him back towards the bedroom.

_______________________________________

Little did the partners know that prying eyes were watching their every move.

"That's right go to sleep Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. You're going to need all the rest you can get because from here on out things are going to get interesting! Hmhmhm."

_________________________________________

Morning came all too quickly and the sounds of cell phones ringing simultaneously woke the partners from their much needed rest. They smiled when they opened their eyes to find themselves wrapped in an intimate embrace. Booth was about to say something till Brennan took him completely by surprise rolling on top of him to retrieve her cell phone.

She smiled and looked down as Booth closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"Brennan."

"Sweetie I just heard what happened. Are you ok?"

_'In this position who wouldn't be?'_

"Yes Angela I'm fine. I'm with Booth." she said with a smile putting a little more weight down on him. She tried to sustain a laugh when he groaned from her actions.

"Well I'm glad you're safe, I know Booth is probably already up and ready to go to find this sicko."

Brennan smiled wickedly at her partner and decided to really push the envelope spreading her legs on either side of him and rubbing wantonly against his growing arousal.

Booth's eyes flew open to meet hers and his hands moved immediately to her waist.

"Your right he is definitely up Ange." she breathed into her phone not able to look away from Booths passioned filled eyes.

"Good, well see you in a few Sweetie. Be careful."

"We will. Bye Ange."

"Bye"

As soon as the call ended Temperance dropped her phone and started gyrating on top of Booth.

"God...I want you." she whined.

Booth was beside himself. His partner, the woman he'd lay down his own life for, was on top of him dry fucking him in his bed.

"Do you think we can be quick?" she whispered in his ear while working her hands down his chest to the waistband of his short.

Booth found life in his limbs and clutched her hair in his hands and just before his lips crashed against hers his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it. We both want this, we've wanted it for so long." she whimpered placing one of his hands over her breast then moaned in his ear as he squeezed.

She rolled against his hips and he moaned loudly as his fully hard cock was pressed between him and her center. She growled and placed soft kisses along his neck to his ear.

"I've though about this for so long...I want to know what it's like to have you inside me...loving me." she breathed.

Booth lost it, he grabbed her hips and spun them in the sheets till he was on top pinning her arms above her head.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in eager anticipation for what was to come. Then a loud knock at the door brought them back to reality.

Booth groaned and laid his head against Temperance's chest before extracting himself from the bed much too both their disappointment.

He rearranged his shorts so it wouldn't look like he had the raging hard on that he had. He looked back at the woman in his bed and gave a stern warning.

"This is nowhere close to being over. First chance we get I'm going to make sure your not waking right for days."

"Promise." she teased.

He was about to jump back and prove himself when the banging on the door continued.

"Dammit" he growled making his way down the hall.

His aggravation overtook him as he flung his front door open a little harder than anticipated sending it crashing into the wall. He was surprised for a moment the embarrassed when he saw Cullen standing in his doorway looking over his disheveled appearance.

"At ease solider. Now I know why you didn't answer your phone." Cullen laughed as he entered Booths apartment. Booth blushed horrible as he turned and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Sir. Things just seemed to...intensify a little this morning."

"Booth I don't care if you're sleeping with your partner just as long as it doesn't affect your job. I came over here to let you know that the rest of Caroline Julian's body has been found at her home. I have the forensic team over there now but I would like you and Dr. Brennan to go over and take a look. I also want to inform you that last night Zack Addy escaped from he confines of the psyche ward where he was being detained.

"WHAT? Zack's gone?" came the voice of Brennan as she made her way into the kitchen fully clothed. "Deputy Director I hope you don't think that Zack had anything to do with this?"

"It fits the timeline Dr. Brennan but for all we know it could just be someone you guys help put away looking for payback? We won't know anything till you do what it is you do best."

Cullen noticed the look of understanding in Brennan's eyes and could tell she was compartmentalizing things in her head.

"So I should expect you over at Caroline's apartment after you've discussed things and probably had a cold shower Agent Booth." Cullen couldn't help but laugh when both partners turned a deep red, and with that he took his leave.

**What will they find at Caroline's home? And what does Zack have to do with any of this? All we know is the killer likes to play and next chapter he might claim another life! If your reviews are good enough that is! :)**


	3. I just wanna play

**I wonder if people don't really like the psycho killer aspect in stories like this, or I just suck that bad as a writer. Not to many people reading, if you do like it and have been keeping up with the story and reviewing I thank you, as for everyone else…I still love you. Anyways here is the next chapter, it's a little more intense then the last so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

_____________________________________

After the awkward encounter with his boss, it didn't take long for Booth to get ready. The cold shower shocked his nerves, calming the rest of his body down giving him just enough time for a military shower. While he was showering Brennan sat in the kitchen talking on the phone with Angela filling her in on the recent findings.

"As soon as Booth gets out of the shower and gets ready we're heading over to Caroline's to examine the body and look for clues."

"Wait. Earlier you said Booth was already up and ready to go. OMG! you were talking about a different kind of up weren't you?" questioned Angela.

Temperance couldn't help the blush from creeping over her features. "I will not confirm nor deny any happenings that might have occurred this morning when you called."

"I hate you. You know I would tell you if I hopped in the sack with a sexy FBI Agent."

"Yes but I would not ask if you did or not, you just openly offer the information even when we don't want to hear it."

"If you were here I would totally stick my tongue out at you."

"That's real mature Angela." replied Brennan with a laugh. She stopped when Booth walked in the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. He noticed her admiring the view and smiled as he made an elaborate show of putting on his t-shirt.

"And if you were here right now Ange I would say, nana boo boo. Because I have a spectacular view."

Her eyes met his and they shared the same look they had earlier in his bed.

"Angela I have to go..bye" she didn't even wait for her friend to reply before closing her phone. She gave Booth a smile and let her eyes roam his body one more time before speaking.

"Ready to go?"

Booth took a couple of quick steps towards her and was standing inches away from her body.

"I'm ready but if you keep looking at me like that my clod shower would have been for nothing and I don't think I would be in a pleasant mood walking around all day with a hard on with your name on it Temperance. " he growled playfully.

"Don't worry it wouldn't be all day. Why do you think I wore a skirt and maybe later you can find out if I'm actually wearing any underwear?" She teased.

Booth groaned as they headed for the door wishing he had x-ray vision to see if she was or not.

"We have to talk about this at some point as well."

"We will, but first we have work to do."

____________________________________

Caroline Julian's home was filled with FBI and local PD. Brennan had to work her way around all the crime scene tape and evidence markers just to make it over to the body. Once she made it to the kitchen she greeted Cullen and Cam who were there discussing what they've found.

"Dr. Brennan there really isn't any need for your expertise, the murderer pretty much gave us everything except his name." informed Cam.

Brennan looked slightly confused, but peering over the kitchen counter she saw Caroline's body minus the head laying next to a bloody double sided axe. There was also a syringe with some sort of knock out agent inside. Cam was placing it in an evidence bag to take back to the Jeffersonian.

The smeared blood on the counter made her blood run cold.

_'Only the beginning Dr. Brennan.'_

"Does this look odd to anyone?" asked Temperance.

"Dead body, blood smears. Maybe to a normal person I would say yes but to us… no not really." replied Booth.

Brennan made her way around the counter, careful not to disturb the body or any other evidence.

"Something just doesn't feel right, look at the counter. Caroline was preparing coffee for her and another person. There seems to be no signs of a struggle, she never thought she was in any danger which means who ever killed her was someone she knew and trusted." she explained.

"Dr. Brennan that is a bold claim, I know you have been working well with Agent Booth but why don't you leave the speculations to us and you worry about your facts and science." said Cullen

Brennan was about to go off on one of her rants before Booth spoke.

"He's right Bones. Caroline had a lot of enemies being a state prosecutor. We don't know if she was expecting someone or they might have been here and taken by the killer or what. There isn't enough evidence yet to make assumptions."

'_Assumptions?'_

She felt sick, she felt like someone just sucker punched her in the stomach and everyone was getting a good laugh. He partner just metaphorically threw her under the bus in front of his boss as well as hers.

"Cam, can I get a ride back to the lab? I think it would be a good idea to leave the investigators here to collect their evidence and orchestrate their theories while I go collect my evidence and hard facts." she stated coldly.

"Sure." replied came, afraid to say no with the look of hell in Brennan's eyes.

Booth couldn't even bring himself to look at her, he knew the look he was getting. The one that always made him feel small and cowardly. He didn't need another cold shower, one look in that woman's eyes was enough to freeze a man to his core.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Dr. Brennan but please understand that this is a very sensitive situation. I have a dead state prosecutor, a killer on the loose as well as an escaped mental patient and heads are being delivered to you after being attacked by the alleged killer. Please forgive me for not being opened minded to your theory but I just need a little more to go on, and for the time being Agent Booth is not to leave your side till we catch this man. He obviously wants you in his little game if not a piece of it and I am not willing to lose my best homicide investigators." Cullen stated firmly.

"Fine, I will cooperate against my better judgment. But I don't need a babysitter."

"Bones!" Booth warned.

"Do not speak to me right now." she hissed and he shut up.

They were both on edge, squaring off at one another when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan" she huffed.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. How is your head? A lot better than Ms. Julian's I imagine." said the creepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she replied harshly into the phone catching everyone's attention.

"I want to play a game."

"Well I'm sorry but I am not particularly fond of games."

"Oh you will be Dr. Brennan. See the game I'm playing involves the people closest to you. You may think your tough and can compartmentalize things but what happens when it's the people you care about that are the ones dropping like flies? Take Ms. Montenegro for instance, I know she is your best friend and right now she looks deep in thought in her office. Maybe I should go say Hi?'

"NO!" Brennan screamed into the phone. She heard nothing in return just a hideous laughter on the other end.

"You touch her or anyone I care about I will kill you myself you Bastard…do you hear me!!" she yelled.

"Now…now it's not a good idea to threaten or piss off a psychopath. Just know this Dr. Brennan, I am watching and I will make your life a living hell.'

The phone line went dead and Brennan tried her best not to let out the sob of fear she was holding in. As soon as she composed herself she hit the number three on her speed dial and held the phone to her ear.

"Bones what the hell is going on? Who was that on the phone and what did they say?" Booth pressed as she ignored him, she was more concerned about her friend at the moment.

"Hi sweetie what's up?"

"ANGELA! Oh thank God your ok." Temperance sighed in relief.

"Of coarse I am honey. Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned, getting a little worried by the tone of her friend's voice.

"Angela listen to me, the killer just called me and he was watching you in your office. He said he wanted to play a game and hurt the people closest to me. I need for you to find Hodgins and stay in plain sight until Booth and I get there, I don't think he will attack when you're out in the open."

Just then the all the power in the Jeffersonian went out and Angela was left in nothing but darkness.

"Oh shit Bren, I'm scared… the power just went off… everything is black and I don't want to leave my office. Can't I just shut the door till you guys get here?"

"Give me the phone Bones." Booth demanded holding out his hand. When she turned away from him he grabbed her arm and pulled the phone from her hand.

"Angela listen to me very carefully, stay on your cell phone with me and make your way out to the platform. I don't want you in that office there is only one way out so talk to me and walk out there and get Hodgins."

"Ok…ok…ok, I am walking to my door and I really don't want to do this Booth." She begged him not to make her.

"Its ok Angela, don't think about what Bones said earlier just walk and talk to me on the phone. Did she tell you she tried to jump me this morning… a couple of times?"

"I did no such thing!" chide Brennan in the background. Angela tried to laugh but her eyes filled with tears of fear.

"You two should really just stop pretending there is nothing there and jump each other already." She laughed again then stopped moving.

"I think all pretending is over-"

"Booth….someone's here. I can see movement coming down the hall towards me." She whispered trying to hold back a fearful sob.

"Shit. Angela listen to me. Run…run back to your office and shut the door and hide. Find something you can use as a weapon and wait, Bones and I are on our way and I have Agents heading over there as we speak so go now and hold tight."

Angela didn't respond, she was busy watching the figure move slowly down the hall then stop about ten feet away from her. A shimmer of light reflected off an object the figure was holding and when Angela was certain it was a knife she took off running as fast as she could towards her office. The pounding footsteps behind her reverberated in her ears as she stretched her legs to run as fast as she could to safety.

As she reached her door, slamming it shut and locking it she fell backwards when the killer started stabbing the knife through the wooden door causing Angela to scream. Her scream intensified after the killer stopped stabbing the door and looked in the office window down at her, he was wearing a black ski mask so she couldn't distinguish facial features, but his eyes…his eyes she was sure she would never forget as long as she lived. They were cold blue, lifeless eyes; scare the shit out of you eyes. He took his knife and tapped it on the window at her before taking something out of his pocket and sliding it through one of the holes in the wooden door then disappearing into the dark hallway.

Angela curled herself up in a ball and sobbed, the shock from the attack rendered her motionless so she sat there and waited.

**So what do you think so far? Crazy killer cutting off people's heads, possibly someone they all know? Booth betrays Bones, looks like he might not get any after all. And poor Angela, at least she was smart enough not to keep walking down the hall, and what was the paper the killer stuck through the door? That will be in the next chapter!!! Happy New Year to everyone!!! **

_____________________________________


	4. Sorry

**Well I hope everyone had a Happy New Year? I was trying to make this chapter a little longer but oh well. As always I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own in any way shape or form.**

________________________________________________

"Five six maybe five seven, blue eyes…that's all I really know." Angela told the Agent that was questioning her about the attack.

The back up team Booth requested was at the Jeffersonian within minutes, but after searching from top to bottom there was no unauthorized personnel on the premises and all employees were being thoroughly questioned.

Angela remained in her office refusing to leave till Booth and Brennan arrived. She was still in shock but was given the all clear after being examined by a paramedic. She heard footsteps quickly moving down the hall towards her then looked up in time to see a frantic Temperance right before she engulfed her in a hug.

"I am so glad that you are alright. I am so sorry that this happened to you…I" Brennan was so worried she couldn't form words. Her best friend was ok and that was all that really mattered.

"It's ok Bren. I… I'm just a little shaken up, but I will be fine." She assured her friend.

"I'm glad you ok Angela." Said Booth as he gave her a reassuring hug. "Is there anything you can tell us about the attack? I know it was dark but any piece of info will help." He questioned.

Angela let out a sigh, clearly not wanting to rehash the events that just happened again but she put on a brave front and gave them all the info she had.

"Like I told the other Agent, they were about five- six, five- seven, blue eyes and really really creepy." She shivered slightly and Brennan wrapped her arm around her.

"That's it?" Booth asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes…I'm sorry I can't give you more, like you said it was dark and they had on a mask and dark clothes. I honestly don't know how they could see that well in the dark? They weren't wearing night vision or anything." She replied.

"Maybe that's because they work here? Maybe it's because it's someone we all know?" Bones started to rant again.

"Bones for the last time…please stop jumping to conclusions. You're going to freak everyone out that works here on a hypothetical hunch."

"Freak them out! I was attacked and had a head plopped down on my stomach. I receive creepy letters and my best friend was just attack and almost killed! So excuse me for trying to come up with possible theories as to who this might be!" she retorted.

Temperance squared off to Booth again just like they did at Caroline's apartment before Angela interrupted them.

"Wait…I almost forgot. The killer slipped this through the door after they taunted me."

Booth took the piece of paper that was now inside an evidence bag and looked at it very carefully. It was a picture of Angela and Jack taken somewhere in the lab without either of them knowing it was being taken. Both their pictures had red lines going across their necks and on the back of the picture read.

'_Sugar and Spice not always so nice, especially when I slit both your throats with a knife.'_

Booth cringed after reading the threat, he looked over to see Brennan's eyes slightly watered and her hands trembling slightly.

"Angela do you know where Hodgins is?"

"Yes I just talked to him; he is on his way here to pick me up. I am going to be staying with him till this is over, he's hired extra security around the grounds and I just feel safe when I'm with him."

"Good, I want you to call me every couple of hours to let us know you're alright. Bones will be staying with me and I have Agents posted outside my apartment and I will send two over to Jacks just to help keep an eye out. We will find whoever is doing this and when we do they see how much I don't like their little game." He hissed.

Just then Hodgins came rushing through the door and wrapped Angela up tight in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah…I am now. Take me home Jack, I really don't want to be here right now." She spoke into his chest.

Hodgins looked over at Booth to see if it was alright for him to take her and with a nod he lead her through the doors and out of the lab. Booth took the opportunity to talk to the other Agents to see if anyone found anything, but the only thing they had was a security camera capturing a dark figure making their way across the lab before the power went out.

Booth sighed and rubbed his temples, this was getting to close for comfort. Creepy messages, murdered friends, not to mention that he knew Bones was really pissed at him for not supporting her in front of their bosses. He just needed time to think and with Brennan in tow he knew that it was going to be hard.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The ride in the SUV was silent, a million emotions running through both their minds. Anger, hurt, fear, confusion and betrayal floated around in Temperance's head. She was upset that she couldn't find enough proof to convince Cullen that her theory maybe correct about the killer being someone they know, and Booth…Booth is her partner, he is suppose to back her up no matter what like she has always done.

She let out an aggravated sigh and turned her body more towards the passenger window. Booth stole a glance then focused back on the road, he had to admit the silence was rather comforting at the moment but the irritated woman next to him wasn't. He knew he'd screwed up with her and now was not the time to let his pride get in the way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For not believing you…for not backing you up in front of Cullen and Cam. For all of this stupid shit that seems to be happening to us all the time…I'm just sorry Bones." He sighed.

"Why didn't you back me up? We are supposed to be partners…partners back each other up no matter what. You told me that and the first time I needed your support you balked." She argued.

"I did not balk, I just…I just didn't want to believe that someone we know…someone that we trusted is doing all of this bad stuff. It's like when that girl died at the lab, everyone thought it was Gormagon because they didn't want to think someone they knew would come into their house and do such a thing. I guess I just put to much faith in the people at the lab that I didn't want to see your point of view." He explained.

"That's…reasonable I guess. Next time don't throw me under the bus just because you don't want to believe something. I find it nauseating not being trusted by you."

"I promise to be more open minded in the future Bones." He smiled at her and she could help but grinning back.

"I'm hungry." She said, laughing when Booths stomach growled. "Sounds like you are to…how about you call in for a pizza while I call Angela?"

"I think that is the best idea you've had all day Bones." He teased, laughing at the scowl she sent him from the passenger side.

Half and hour later they walked into Booth's apartment, hot pizzas in hand along with a six pack of beer. With all the shit that had happened today they could both use a drink. Booth checked with the Agents down stairs then made a thorough walk through of his place before finally settling down on the couch next to Bones.

"All clear?" she asked trying to hold the smile from gracing her face.

"Don't make fun of me because I want to make sure everything is safe and nothing bad happens to us. I want you to feel safe here, I know this situation is scary, I am scared to but I don't want you to be afraid when you're with me."

"I'm not." She whispered before leaning in and brushing her lips against his. Booth returned the kiss and soon it became a very heated make out session. He did't know how long they stayed there on the couch kissing and heavily petting but the sound of his phone vibrating made him reluctantly break away.

"Booth" he growled.

"Agent Booth, we've found another body."

**Will Booth ever get to sleep with Bones? And who met their demise??? Reviews are nice to read people!!**


	5. Cheater

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Have any of you writers had problems looking at your traffic option? Mine keeps coming up with an error message and it won't let me send an email out to fix it? Anyways on with the more serious matter…meaning here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…if I did the show would be moved to HBO or Showtime for content!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Racing through traffic Booth tried his best to get to the Jeffersonian without getting them killed. He was getting really sick and tired of this game, for one it keeps interrupting his dream of being inside Bones, and two they were killing and attacking people he knew. He also didn't like the fact that they were making Bones the center of attention, everything this person did had something to do with her in one way or another and it had to be driving her nuts.

He stole a quick glance at his partner and watched as she tensed in the seat next to him. She had called Angela as soon as they heard there was another body just to make sure she was ok. After talking for a few minutes she ended the call with her friend and was suddenly nervous about whom the victim was.

While she was on the phone with Angela, Booth called Cam to make sure she was alright as well. He felt bad not thinking that she could probable be in danger and need protection, his thoughts were mostly focused on Bones and Angela. He informed her about the new body and that it was discovered by a member of the security staff at the Jeffersonian. Before he hung up Cam said she was on here way and would be there in about twenty minutes.

"Angela and Jack are alright. I told them to stay at the house and get some rest." She told Booth.

"Ok, I just called Cam and she is also alright. She is coming in to help look over the remains."

He looked over and saw the perplexed look on her face and watched he carefully while she thought.

"What's on your mind Bones?"

"I'm just wondering who it could be. Everyone I work with and care about seem to be safe, all except…"

"All except who Bones?"

"I haven't been able to reach my father since this whole thing started happening. He's not answering his phone and I'm a little worried." She whispered.

"Hey it will be ok. I'm sure Max is fine."

Brennan sighed and looked out the passenger window as they neared the lab. Once Booth pulled in and parked the SUV they made their way inside and up to the platform. They greeted the other officers as they walked up and listened to the information they had to give. After receiving the full report Brennan pushed pass them to examine the body, Booth stayed back and was confronted by a very tired looking Cullen.

"You know I am seeing you two way to much for my liking Agent Booth."

"Well no offence Sir but I don't like it either." Booth sighed.

They both watched as Brennan looked over the new body spread across the examination table. The wrists and ankles were nailed into the table with what looked like old railroad spikes and the torso was sliced open and spread like they were being dissected. All the internal organs were still intact and on display, the head was wrapped in trash bag still attached to the body.

Temperance took a deep breath before undoing the bag, she looked up at Booth and Cullen first then watched Cam make her way up the platform to join her.

"Ok this is really morbid and disgusting. It looks like a cadaver from Medical School." She implied while snapping on her gloves.

"Well let's see shall we." Brennan said slowly pulling off the trash bag to reveal the face of the victim.

"Oh god it's Clark." Exclaimed Cam.

"Clark…as in Bone's assistant Clark?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, Clark was back working as my assistant. He must have been here getting started on Caroline's body."

Temperance swallowed hard looking down at her latest protégé laid out on the examination table cut open like a science project. While she was in her daze Cam noticed a piece of paper inside the trash bag Brennan was holding.

"What's that?" she questioned pulling Bones from her thoughts as she grabbed the paper.

As she read it she felt her stomach curl.

'_Just wanted to see what his insides looked like.'_

"Sick ass bastard!" Cam retorted handing the paper to Booth and Cullen.

"Son of a Bitch" Cullen hissed.

Booth looked back to Bones and saw she was once again deep in thought.

"What are you thinking now Bones?"

"This is the second incident here at the lab. There have been no unauthorized entries and to gain access to the platform you have to have clearance. I am saying this again and I think you can't argue the fact anymore. Whoever is doing this works here, they know our routines, and they know everything about us because they have been watching. And to make matters worse they just took us off the case." She huffed.

"Wait…WHAT?" Booth exclaimed.

"Caroline and Clark were both colleagues and people we knew. All evidence gathered by me or anyone on our team will be deemed inadmissible in a court of law whenever we had to go to court. As far as this goes in the eyes of the law we are all considered suspects now." She informed the two puzzled FBI Agents.

"She's right; we can't thoroughly examine these bodies. You will have to get your FBI team over here to collect evidence, and tomorrow morning I will make sure that every employee can account for their whereabouts and are fully cooperative with your people." replied Cam.

"Well this…really sucks!" grunted Booth.

"I concur," replied Brennan.

She and Cam both removed their gloves and stepped off the platform.

"Agent Booth it seems there is nothing more you or your people can do here. I suggest taking your partner home and I will send some Agent to look after Cam."

Booth nodded at his bosses instructions and started to make his way out of the building before Brennan all of a sudden stopped.

"What is it…what's wrong? "He questioned.

"Do you think Cullen would mind sending someone to make sure my father is ok?" she asked nervously.

Booth nodded and turned to his boss.

"Sir, we have been trying to get in touch with Dr. Brennan's father and have had no luck. Is there any way we could get someone to try and find him?" he asked.

"Max Keenan…the man who got off on murder charges is missing during a murder investigation?" he questioned.

Brennan did not like the way that sounded and what she heard next almost made her blow a gasket.

"I think we just found our primary suspect."

"NO! My father did not do this. He has no motive to kill any of these people."

"Well until he turns up Dr. Brennan he is a suspect."

Bones sucked in a long breath before turning on her heels and making her way out of the lab. Booth followed behind her and made their way back to his apartment.

________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling into his drive Booth put the SUV in park and was about to exit the vehicle when he turned and saw Brennan sitting straight as an arrow staring at his apartment.

"What's wrong now?"

"Something feels very, very wrong. It's the same feeling I had in my apartment before I opened the door."

Booth could see her body visibly start to shake and her skin break out in goose bumps. He looked at his apartment and from the outside it didn't look like anything was wrong, but when he scanned around the outside he noticed the stakeout car with government plates and two very still Agents in the front seat and an unusual third in the back. Booth turned back to Brennan and was frightened by the look she was giving him; he turned back to the stakeout car to find only two people in it now. The third person in the back was gone, something was seriously wrong with this situation and Booth wanted to go investigate but thought it would be better to get Bones out of there and some place safe.

Climbing back into the driver seat, he started the engine and backed out of the driveway heading back towards the city. As he drove he tried to call dispatch so they could get a hold of the unit outside his house. When there was no reply he requested two units to go over and investigate.

"Booth what are we going to do? My place isn't safe, yours isn't. We can't go to the lab, it's like he's not only taking the people I care about away but he's making sure I have nowhere to go…nowhere to turn to."

"It will be alright Bones, for now we will check into a hotel under different aliases and go from there. And we will catch this guy, because he is really starting to piss me off." He hissed.

An hour later they were checked into a hotel in downtown DC under the false identities of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It was a very common name and if anyone was trying to find them they would have to go through a whole lot of Smith's to find them.

Brennan was taking a shower when Booth got a call back from a very distraught Cullen. It turns out Bones feeling was correct and the two Agents assigned to watch Booths apartment were found killed in the car with a notes saying _'They won't save you'_ taped to one of their chests. Booth was about to throw his phone. He knew he should have challenged that third person, if he did they would have the killer in custody, but no he ran away to safety.

He was angry, scared, frustrated, every emotion that could make his blood boil. He hated feeling like this, he needed release, a way to clear his head so he could think, but all he did was cloud it even more with assumptions and theories. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now!

**Poor Clark, who would want to kill Brennan's assistant? Then go kill two FBI Agents? More and more questions and less answers, especially now that the team is off the case. At least Booth listened to Bones this time and it saved their life. Now I wonder what he is going to do to release that pent up anger, guilt and frustration?!?! I think most of you know!! Until next chapter! ******


	6. So much for romance

**Such nice reviews that I'm receiving; it makes me happy and eager to write, so here is the next chapter in this unusual story. As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…what a pity.**

_______________________________________________

Temperance let the steaming hot shower envelop her mind; even as the scalding hot water turned her skin bright red she welcomed the feeling of something other than fear and confusion.

Shutting off the shower she exited into a room filled with steam while cleaning the mirror to take a good look at her facial features.

Her thoughts were brought back to her use to be new protégé spread out on the examination table.

Clark was so smart and eager to learn, he was also the epitome of professionalism. She laughed remembering the first time he left the Jeffersonian because he couldn't handle all the soap opera drama that was going on within the walls of their scientific sanctum. She sighed heavily re-wiping the mirror staring into it as if it would come alive and give her answers.

She wished she had answers, Where was Zack or her father for that matter? Were they safe? Or had they met their demise as well? Who was behind all of this and why?

It frustrated her to no end, and now that they were off the case and weren't aloud anywhere near the crime scenes there was no possible way to find out any information except what Cullen was willing to share or when the killer decided to throw them a bone.

She spent so much time in there contemplating things she didn't understand that it just made her more and more furious. She needed an escape…some time to clear her head and think about something else…but what?

Releasing another sigh she opened the door and took a step into the hotel room forgetting she was in just a towel. Her eyes immediately feel on Booth who was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He lifted his head when he heard the bathroom door open and once he laid eyes on her she knew exactly what she needed to take her mind off things.

Booth took in the sight of his partner standing just a few feet away from him, clad only in a towel with beads of water slowly dripping down her pink skin. Fire rose within him as he mustered all the strength he could trying not to jump across the room and fuck all the pain, fear and anger out of them.

All sound fell on deaf ears, the passing cars on the street, the other occupants of the hotel, none could be heard as they stared intently at each other. Brennan watched Booth's hands clinch and unclench the comforter on the bed, she could see him holding himself back from what they both wanted and she would have none of it.

Taking in a deep breath, she locked gazes with him once more before slowly removing the towel letting it fall to her feet. Her confidence wavered as she kept staring into Booth's eyes, it wasn't till he stood and slowly made his way towards her when she knew he wanted it to.

Booth was in awe. Sure they had taken some big steps in their relationship the past few days, but this…this was…WOW! He let his eyes leave hers to fully take in the sight of her before him. The smile that graced his face let her know that he was very appreciative of her feminine curves and beautiful fascia. He raised his hand to touch her check and she melted into his touch. She kissed the inside of his palm all the way to the tips of his fingers allowing him to let them slide down her body. His feather light touches around her neck and collarbone made her shiver slightly and shudder a breath. She closed her eyes as his hand explored further, mapping it's way across her naked flesh to stimulate both their pleasure.

He tickled the spot just above her breast and thought long and hard before continuing his downward trek. He looked at her; her eyes closed enjoying his touch, her naked body on full display for him to see without his asking or even having to remove any clothing. This was the release he was looking for and he knew for her to put herself out there like this, she was looking for one too.

There was no decision to be made, no permission to be asked. Booth swiftly took her in his arms and pressed her against the wall devouring her lips. A subtle gasp escaped her lips when she felt the hard surface behind her then moaned as his tongue seeked entrance to her mouth. They dueled for the longest time both relinquishing and dominating control once it was given. Her hands started to make quick work at undressing him as he pressed her harder against the wall. While her hands were busy undressing, his were busy foundling, and grouping, and kneading, everything he could do to be sucked up in the moment.

"Make me forget." She gasped as she pulled her lips away from his. "I just want to think about and feel us…together. Make me forget everything else." She breathed.

Booth groaned when she pressed her naked body against his now naked body. Skin to skin, they were of one mind seeking gratification in intimate pleasure and for once there was nothing to interrupt them from giving into their needs.

Using the wall to her advantage Brennan used it as leverage to climb onto Booth. She smiled against his lips as he groaned his approval, her arms wrapping possessively around his neck as his lingered along her side. Long moments of intense kissing and heavy petting were not enough to control their desires.

"Bed."

"No. I want you right here, right now." He huffed. Lifting her higher on his body so he could position himself. Once there he let her slowly drift back down till his crown was at her entrance, he groaned into her shoulder when he felt how wet she was. Brennan pulled his head back and pressed her lips to his as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Her moans were muffled by his lips and her hands took purchase in the skin of his neck and shoulders.

They moved together hard and deep, not what they had imagined for their first time but it's exactly what they wanted. He took her left leg and wrapped it around his arm changing entry and thrust angles while she tightened her other leg around his waist. The new sensation drove her crazy, he hit all the right places and she let him know it as she exclaimed herself loudly in his ear.

He didn't care; he could go deaf for all he cared. He was fucking Temperance Brennan, his partner against a wall in a hotel room and she was just as eager to do the same. He groaned and grunted in her ear as his cock pressed against her tight walls, kneading her inner muscles and massaging her g-spot. When she clinched him inside her he gasped loudly and began to thrust harder and faster.

"YES!...Don't stop…Oh God…BOOTH!!" she scream then fell limp against his body as he released inside her. Once his spasms subsided he hugged her body to his and walked over to the bed laying them down to rest after such an intense…exercise!

Once her breathing returned to normal and the room stopped spinning she looked over at her gorgeous partner, covered in sweat and still slightly panting for air. The smile that appeared on her face was definitely one of a satisfied woman as she placed small kisses along his shoulder, up to his neck before sighing and resting her head in the little nook God must have created just for her.

"You were right." She said, hiding her blushing face from his eyes.

"About what?" he whispered, pulling her closer and running his hand up and down her arm.

"You made good on your promise…I can't feel my legs so walking would be a bad idea at the moment." She laughed, snuggling more against his body.

He closed his eyes and reviled in the sensation of her body next to his, the smile on his face couldn't get any wider when he thought of him actually making her immobile.

"So I guess that means I could do whatever I wanted to do to you right now and you couldn't do a damn thing to stop me!" he teased.

"Do you really think I would try to stop you if whatever your planning involves you touching my body?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

His sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed as her hand started to run south of his belly button.

"Bones," he whimpered as she took him in her hand.

She smiled continuing to stroke him while he hardened in her hand.

"I may not be able to move my legs, but I am very capable of stopping your thought process." She whispered.

She was right, and doing a damn fine job of it. The long forgotten sound of her cell phone ringing stopped her motions and caused a few curse words to escape Booth's mouth. Temperance just smiled and kissed his cheek before stretching her arms to reach for her purse. Once that feat was accomplished she flipped her phone open and all normal happy feelings were gone.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"As a matter of fact you are! Tell me what the fuck you want? Why are you doing this? Why did you have to kill Clark and attack my friends?" she spit out questions one after the other.

"Ohhhh Dr. Brennan. It's all part of the plan. See you take things and people in your life for granted. You never let new people into your life no matter how hard they try to be your friend, so in all actuality these deaths really shouldn't bother you."

"You Bastard! How dare you judge me, you don't even know me. Mark my words one way or another we will figure out who you are and when we do…"

"Will that be before or after your done taking advantage of Agent Booth?"

Temperance grew quiet. How did they…

Her thoughts were cut off when a piece of paper was slipped under their door. Booth was up with a start pulling on a pair off jeans and drawing his gun before opening the door. He cautiously peered out into the hallway to find it empty, the door leading to the emergency exit was kicked open and the security cameras in the hallway were broken.

Booth cursed again before walking back into the room. He saw Bones looking at the piece of paper of paper with sheer horror edged on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

She couldn't speak no matter how hard she tried. Booth saw her struggle so he just took the paper from her and suddenly felt his heart stop beating. The paper was actually a of picture of him and Bones at the lab just after Angela's attack. Their faces were circled and colored in like they weren't even there and there was writing on the back with another horrible hallmark rhyme.

'_Roses are red, violets are blue. They'll need dental records to identify you!'_

Booth crumpled the picture in his hand and pulled out his cell phone to call Cullen. He looked up when he heard the door close and watched Bones lock the deadbolt as well as the chain lock. She sat quietly in the nearby chair and waited for Booth to give all the information to Cullen before speaking.

"I think it would be best if I went away for a while…alone." She whispered.

"What…No that's not going to happen Bones. I'm not going to just let you go."

"Booth I don't see any other option. The killer is obviously hurting the people I'm closest to and he can't do anything if I'm not close to any body."

"Do you even hear yourself Temperance? Your not making any sense, and since when do you run away from anything?" he retorted.

"I'm not running away, I'm trying to save you and everyone else. This is my fault, my best friend was attack, Caroline was beheaded, and my assistant was dissected on my own God Damn examination table. God Booth he was only twenty four years old he didn't deserve any of this." She cried.

Booth walked over and knelt down to her level. "Now you listen to me Bones. None of this is your fault, whoever is doing this will get caught and they will pay…with their life if I have anything to do with it. And this is the last time we are having this discussion, you are not leaving and you sure as hell aren't going to make me go anywhere unless your right there with me…you got that? Do you understand me Temperance?" he demanded an answer.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her shaking hands. She didn't know what to do, if she tried to leave Booth would find her, if she stayed more people that she loved would die. Talk about your catch twenty-two.

" What if he does something to my dad or Russ or God forbid Parker. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He's already attacked Angela, we have no idea were Zack's at, for all we know he could be dead to, I just can't handle this Booth. I can't even think of what might happen if I lost you again. The first time almost killed me…and now…I can't lose you Booth… I just can't." She said through falling tears.

"And you don't think it would kill me if something happened to you?"

She took a deep breath then looked into his eyes. They were glassy and filled with his own tears as he gazed upon her pleading with her to stay.

"Ok…We do this together." She whispered to him while taking his hand in hers.

He squeezed it tight before hugging her legs and resting his head on her thighs.

"Thank you…I need you with me on this."

"Well you've got me." She answered.

**Awe…so sweet. Speaking of sweet, maybe Sweets will make an appearance in the next chapter? Time to find out what he's been up to since this whole thing started. And just because the team has been taken off the case doesn't mean they can't "watch" what evidence is found. Thanks for reading and now we're going to get into the who done it and who can you trust part of the story, so stay tuned!**

**Ohhh...extra credit to the people that can name the movie I got the killers hallmark quote from???!!:)**


	7. The Usual Suspects

**Ok, here is the next installment. Sorry for it being short but just wanted to get it posted. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…what a pity.**

_______________________________________________________

"Seriously…can we try going a day where I don't have to see you two? Every few hours is really starting to get on my nerves." Huffed Cullen.

"Well maybe if your forensics team worked a little faster to catch the killer we could possibly go days…maybe even weeks without seeing each other. Wouldn't that be something!" replied Brennan, sarcasm flying right off her tongue.

Booth watched the vein in his bosses neck start to protrude through the skin and his face turn slightly red. He needed to do something before WW III broke out.

"Sir, with all due respect. Can we have only the minimal number of people here collecting evidence? All these extra people can go." He requested.

"What's your reasoning Agent Booth?"

"Sir, every time we've been contacted by the killer they are either at the lab or one of our homes. This picture (Booth points to the latest picture of him and Bones.) as well as the one Angela received were taken in the lab. This one was right after she was attacked when the lab was supposedly a secured area; whoever took this picture was among the select few that had authorization to be there. I am fully supporting my partners theory of the killer being someone we know and work with." He explained.

"Dr. Brennan must be very…persuasive when she wants to prove a point." Cullen retorted.

Booth sneered at his bosses' implications and was now the one getting very irritated.

"Proof is what you asked for isn't that right Deputy Director?" shot Brennan.

"Well let's take a look at the facts…again. We have two dead bodies that…"

"Four." Cut in Booth. "The two Agents outside my apartment were found with their jugulars stabbed. Two pocket knives were found taped together in-between them, the killer got them with a fast attack."

Temperance's mind reeled. Her gut was right, and if she would have ignored it there was a good possibility that she and Booth would both be dead right now.

"When did you find this out?"

"Just after we arrived here, you were in the shower." He replied.

Temperance just looked at him and studied his features. His head hung low and his posture sagged. He was feeling guilty about not telling her when he found out, but she really didn't give him time from the point she exited the bathroom till now.

She took his hand and squeezed it, letting the simple act let him know that it was ok, that it wasn't his fault. He picked his head up slightly and smirked.

Cullen cleared his throat rather annoyingly.

"Sorry to break up the lovey dovey moment but I would like to stop my people from turning up dead."

The partners sighed harshly before turning back to the irritating man before them.

"Did you ever consider how two highly trained FBI Agents allowed a killer in the backseat of their vehicle?"

Cullen was silent.

"Maybe they knew the person and didn't see them as a threat? I seriously doubt FBI Agents or anyone for that matter would allow a complete stranger inside their vehicle for any reason what so ever!"

A low growl could be heard from Cullen. _'Why does she have to be right all the freaking time?'_

"Fine, from here on in we will only use minimal personnel and those people will be thoroughly investigated and monitored. Will that make you happy?"

Booth was about to say yes and thank you but wasn't fast enough for what was coming out of his partners mouth.

"And who will be monitoring you?"

"BONES!"

"What? He is just as much a suspect as any other person. He has been at every crime scene, he has unlimited access to the lab. He could have easily killed these people and covered his tracks."

Booth just pinched the bridge of his nose. _'She just accused the Deputy Director of the FBI of murder! Go figure I fall in love with a crazy person!'_

"Dr. Brennan I could make a very long list of people that could do this but you wouldn't like it. Take your father for instance, we all know he killed Curby but you got him off on a technicality. Your assistant confessed to killing a lobbyist, maybe he escaped and doesn't like the fact that you replaced him? Last time I checked you had some very unsavory fans of your books that might be a possibility, not to mention half of my staff that thinks you're stuck up and act all high and mighty because you have an above average IQ. There are many logical possibilities Dr. Brennan so I would watch who you start accusing before it gets you into trouble."

Temperance just eyed the man; she was not fazed by his allegations or threats. She spoke her mind and brought to light that it was a possibility for anyone to be a suspect, if Cullen didn't like it… well to bad, he should have listen to her in the first place!

"Sir, we have a Dr. Lance Sweets in custody." Said a young Agent making his way down the corridor.

"On what charges?" questioned Booth.

"Dr. Sweets ID was the last one used to gain access to the platform at the lab. He also cannot account for his whereabouts at the time of the murder of Ms. Caroline Julian or Mr. Clark. And last I checked he had a very unique interest in you two so that makes him our primary suspect until proven otherwise." Replied Cullen.

_____________________________________________________________________

In the interrogation room at the Hoover Building, Lace Sweets sat uncomfortably in his chair. This was not the first time he had ever been brought in for questioning, but this is the first time that he had no recollection of events in the past forty-eight hours.

His hands trembled as he reached for the glass of water on the table in front of him. His eyes were red and unfocused; the light was severely affecting his current state. This was not the confident, annoying doctor they visit every week, he was anything but lucid.

Booth and Brennan observed the person they've admitted very personal details to through the window. Booth watched his body language very closely as did Bones, they looked at each other and both came to the same conclusion.

"Sweets didn't do this."

"I know Bones but it's not up to me to make that decision. One of the other Agents will question him and find out why his ID was used at the lab and I pray to god he can come up with an alibi because if not he might find out what its like to be on the bad side of an interrogation."

"You don't think they'll hurt him do you?"

"Two dead Agents, a state prosecutor and a dead scientist all within the last forty-eight hours…I would." He sighed.

Three hours and some not so pretty talk later an Agent escorted Sweets to a holding cell while Cullen talked to Booth.

"This is a very sticky situation here Booth. I have a man here that claims to have been playing a video game then the next thing he knew he was being pulled away in handcuffs. A team searched his office and found large amounts of documentation on the two of you that goes far beyond a professional interest. In all honesty it's not looking good for the kid." Breathed Cullen.

"Did anyone run a tox-screen on sweets?"

"Not that I'm aware of Dr. Brennan, Why?"

"It just seems odd that he can't remember the last two days of his life, and from watching him, he seems to be experiencing symptoms of a person that's been drugged."

"He could be faking it?" replied Cullen

"Or maybe someone wanted to frame him?" Booth countered.

"It's possible. Sweets does have access to almost every part of our lives. The killer could have easily drugged him, took his badge and keys to break into his office and find out all the necessary information to complicate our lives." She explained.

"A simple yes would have been fine Bones." Booth hissed.

"Don't get snotty with me, especially after we just…" Booth put his hand over her mouth before she informed the whole Bureau of the personal life.

"I think I get the point Bones." He said to her as he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth.

Temperance just glared at him then looked back to Cullen.

"I think it would help Sweets case if a toxicology test was ran on his blood."

"For once Dr. Brennan I agree. I will have my people on that right away. If it comes back clean I will release him under strict supervision till we find the guilty party."

**Will Sweets be innocent? Maybe some more interesting information will be brought to light…Maybe even a visit from Zack? And maybe another body?? Who knows??...oh wait, I do!! Hahahaha!! Sorry…hyper again!!**


	8. Surprise

**Ok…I can't sleep and this might be my last entry for a few days due to BCS National Championship Football Game tomorrow. And for those of you that don't know or really don't care…Oklahoma is playing Florida so naturally I have to support my Gators or else I wouldn't be living up to my screen name! So here it is and as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…I looked on Craig's List and EBay but there was nothing there.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Sleep! Sleep was something that both partners were craving at the moment. It was already nine a.m. and for most people the day was just beginning, but not for them. Nope, definitely not for them, between the crazy days of being stalked by a psycho killer, followed by the crazy nights also being tormented by the same killer, the partners pretty much said screw the regular work day and headed off to Hodgins mansion.

They were going to wait on Sweets toxicology results before leaving but Cullen said that he would inform them of the results when they arrived. They had really wanted to talk to Sweets to see if he could remember anything but Cullen was about to literally push them out the door, reminding them that they were no longer on the case.

"Are you sure Hodgins doesn't mind us staying with him for a little while?" Booth asked as they pulled up the main drive.

"Yes I'm sure. He insisted after I told Angela about the incident at the hotel." She replied.

Booth studied his partner for a minute before speaking. "Did you tell Angela '_everything'_ that happened at the hotel?" he asked coyly.

Brennan just smiled opening the door and exiting the SUV. Booth groaned and did the same then went to the back to get their bags. It was still cold out and there was an abundance of snow a few feet away and Temperance just couldn't help herself. Once Booth closed the back of the SUV he was struck by a wad of snow right square in the back.

"Not this again!" he whined. Suddenly dropping the bags and charging towards Brennan. She squealed and tried to escape but only managed to slip on some ice and land in a big pile of snow. Booth laughed and dropped down on her trapping her between his warm body and the snow. She smiled up at him welcoming his weight on her as she stroked his cheek.

Booth lowered his head and did what he wanted to do the first time they were in this position, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart, Brennan realized that he had snuck his cold hands up her shirt and was warming them against her stomach.

"Booth that's cold!!" she laughed.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, pulling his hands away and kissing her again.

"It's ok, next time make sure your hands are a little warmer before you put them up my shirt."

"Sure thing Bones." He replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

Temperance didn't notice and pulled him down for another kiss, a few seconds later she was screaming bloody murder.

"BOOTH…GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" she screamed.

Booth laughed as Bones squirmed beneath him trying to get free. He had filled his hands with snow and shoved them up her shirt.

The fun came to an abrupt halt when the partners found themselves surrounded by men with some pretty heavy artillery. Booth extracted his hands slowly and stood up pulling Brennan with him as they stared at the five men with AR-15 rifles pointed at them.

"Hi…I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is my partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. We're here to see Jack and Angela." She said nervously.

"Don't shoot…their our quests." Shouted Angela as she ran out the front door.

The men lowered their weapons and went back to their posts.

"Jeez Angela, this place is guarded better than Fort Knox!" Joked Booth as he picked their bags back up.

"Well it is what Jack's paying them for and they wouldn't be on red alert if Bren wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs…Why were you screaming anyway?"

"I was attacked by the abominable snowman." She hissed looking at her partner who sported his cocky grin.

Angela just laughed and took them inside where it was warmer. Hodgins greeted them at the door and apologized for the security mishap. Booth just waved it off telling him it's nice to know they are guarded.

"Bren you look exhausted, come with me for a minute I have something to show you, then I will take you and Booth to your rooms so you can rest." She said pulling her friend towards the main living room.

"Rooms…don't you mean room?" questioned Booth.

"This place is guarded tighter than my favorite pair of jeans so you really don't have to protect Brennan here. Unless there are other reasons you want to share a room?"

"There are." Replied Temperance, cringing in pain as Angela nearly ripped her arm out of the socket jumping up and down.

"I thought you told her about the hotel?"

"I didn't say a word, I only smiled. You assumed that meant I told her."

Booth glared playfully at her as they walked into the large room.

"I don't care who's assuming what. You and I are going to have a talk later sweetie and I want to know everything." Angela beamed.

"Know everything about what?" came a voice from the opposite side of the room. Booth and Brennan's head snapped around so fast it would have scared the exorcist chick.

"ZACK!" exclaimed Temperance as she ran across the room wrapping him up in a big hug.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, it's nice to see you to." He managed to get out as Temperance squeezed him tighter.

"How did you get out…again?" questioned Booth.

"I helped him." Came another voice.

"DAD!" Brennan yelled and ran to him, hugging him tightly as well.

"Sorry this is not happy time. Why did you help Zack escape?"

"Well he called me and said he needed my help."

"That's right. I received a letter while I was in that facility stating that all of my friends were going to be killed and once they were they were coming for me." Replied Zack.

"As you can remember Agent Booth, I have a knack for impersonating different people. It wasn't very hard to sneak in there and get him out."

"Yeah and once they were safe I went to get them and brought them here. That's why I wasn't at the lab the other day when Angela was attacked." Hodgins piped in.

Angela walked over and wrapped her arms around Hodgins waist and kissed his cheek.

"So were all here. All the people I care about are here and there is no way that psycho is getting in here to hurt my friends." Said Angela.

"Cam is on her way, I just spoke to her and she should be here in a few hours. She said she had some final things to take care of at the lab, she has a full set of bodyguards with her to keep her safe." Replied Hodgins.

Brennan yawned and looked over to Booth.

"Do you think we will be able to get some sleep now?"

"God I hope so."

"Well follow me and I will show you to your room." Smiled Angela.

Brennan and Angela walked ahead of Booth while he was on the phone with Cullen. They came to a stop at a room just at the top of the stairs and Angela showed them in. Brennan hugged her friend and laughed when she winked at her while they watched Booth pace about the room.

"You know your going to have to tell me everything right.'

"Tell you what; if we make it out of this alive I will give you the exclusive."

Angela squealed then turned to Booth as he closed his phone.

"Sweets tox-screen came back. He was given a high dose of catamin."

"Horse sedatives?"

"Yeah, I guess the killer wanted to knock him out quickly. Cullen released him from custody and Cam is going to pick him up and bring him here so we can keep an eye on him. He's still a little out of it."

"Well I'm glad that they released him, now we will have all the brilliant minds here so we can try to solve this case from the comfort of our very own fortress." Angela replied.

She hugged her friend one more time before showing herself out. Once the door was closed Booth fell unceremoniously on the bed, followed by Brennan.

Booth groaned and kissed his way up her arm to her neck.

"I say we sleep for a few hours, and then I want to wake up and make love to you."

"I think I can accommodate you on your proposal." She smiled kissing his lips then resting further into the bed.

Booth watched as her breathing became heavy and she was on the verge of a peaceful sleep.

"I love you." He whispered.

Brennan groaned. "Thank you…but I'm not saying it back." She whimpered.

Booth smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not asking you to, I already know." He whispered again before pulling her into him and closing his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cam finished the last of the reports that had to be done before she went to pick up Sweets. The security detail Hodgins had looking out for her kept a keen eye around the lab. Once she closed everything down she walked to her car and turned to talk to the head security guard.

"I have to go to the Hoover building to pick up Dr. Sweets, I will see you back at the mansion."

The bodyguard nodded and helped her into her car and watched as she drove away.

It didn't take long to get to the Hoover Building but the weather had drastically changed into a icy rain making the roads very slick. She pulled her car up and watched Sweets leave the building and climb into the car.

"How are you Dr. Sweets?"

"I'm still a little tired. DO you mind if I close my eyes for a little bit?"

"No, by all means go ahead. I have to stop and get gas then its off to Hodgins."

Lance nodded and rested his head against the passenger window; it didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

Fifteen minutes later Cam stopped at an old looking gas station. She really didn't like the way it looked but it was the only one between where they were and the mansion. She shut off the engine and looked over at a still sleeping Sweets, she smirked and got out of the car and started to refill the gas tank. After she was done she decided a nice hot coffee would hit the spot and as she turned to go into the quick stop she was startled by an old man by the front of her car.

"Bbbaadd weather wwee got today. Wou…would yyou like me tto check ttthhee tires?" he stuttered.

Cam was a little weirded out by the strange looking man and wanted to get away so she agreed to let him look while she went inside. After she made her coffee and paid, she walked back out and noticed the man standing by the car looking at it oddly, he turned towards her and started sputtering off senseless jargon freaking her out so she ran to the car and drove away as fast as possible.

She high tailed it out of there so fast she didn't hear the mans warning.

"SSoommeone's in ttthhee back ssseat!!!"

Cam sped her way along the highway anxiously making her way to Hodgins after being totally freaked out. If she only knew the danger that lye ahead!

**Ok…Don't kill me for leaving things here. the next chapter might be the last, where everything comes to a dramatic end. Thanks again for reading and remember reviews are always nice!! :)**


	9. You never had a Clue!

**Sorry for the delay on this story, life has an interesting way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. And please bear with me as I try to make these last two chapters come together for what I hope will be an interesting finally! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately in this world I do not own Bones, but somewhere off in LaLa Land I do!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

It was early evening when Cam finally arrived at the mansion, she would have been there earlier but the weather made the roads almost un-drivable but luck was on her side at the moment. When she pulled up in the driveway a few of the security guards that were with her early that day came out to help her get the bags out of the trunk while she woke up a still groggy Sweets. They were then escorted inside and shown to where they would be staying.

Un-noticed to everyone as they slipped inside the house, a dark figure emerged from the back seat and made its way into the house.

Meanwhile a well rested Booth slowly awoke from a peaceful slumber. He turned to look out the nearby window and saw the weather outside had changed severely then returned to his warm pillow gazing upon his sleeping partner.

He watched as she breathed, noticing that she was in a pleasant state of unconsciousness he smiled as he thought about how he had been right in saying everything happens eventually. Here he was in bed with the woman he cherished most in this world and she was here with him. The circumstances that finally brought them together might not have been the best but that doesn't matter, what matters is that they finally accepted and admitted that there is something between them and they acted on it.

Speaking of acting, Booth couldn't help becoming very aroused as he looked at his partner. She was lying on her back with her left hand draped over her waist and her right hand rested up around her pillow next to her face. The sheets had ridden down to the end of the bed and Booth got a very good look at her body clad in only a large t-shirt.

Idle hands are the devil's tools they say, there are many variations, but they all follow the same theme: A person who doesn't have something particular to occupy himself with will be tempted to occupy himself with sin.

And his hand was surly possessed with sinful thoughts as it lightly caressed her bent knee and worked its way up to her inner thigh. She turned towards him slightly, still asleep and a small moan escaped her sleeping lips. Booth groaned at this and his lips descended on her, pressing lightly against her cheek and moving towards her neck.

In one surprising move Temperance turned away from Booths ministrations and burrowed herself back into a comfy position on the bed. Booth was dumbfounded for a moment as he looked upon her; a squeaky laugh escaped him as he saw she was still asleep.

'_Fine, you don't want to wake up that way, I will wake you up another way._' He plotted.

He looked down at his hand that was still resting on her thigh and began to slowly raise her shirt up to her waist. He moaned when he saw that she decided to forgo putting on any underwear but in a way was grateful it would have only served as an obstacle for what he was about to do.

He shifted himself lower on the bed and settled between her legs, her scent filling his nostrils and deepening his lust. He tasted her slowly and watched her reaction as he did so. He heard her sharp intake of air followed by the soft mewing as her head turned on the pillow. Booth smiled and tasted her again, this time sucking lightly on her clit.

That did it! She was awakened by the moan leaving her mouth and looked around slightly disoriented before noticing the mop of brown hair and muscular body between her legs. Booth gave her a wicked smile before continuing to teasing her with his tongue.

"Mmm…you're so much better than an alarm clock," she sighed. "I can't think of anything better than waking up and getting off before getting up."

This enthralled Booth, he latched onto her clit and sucked profusely until Brennan was a lifeless entity, quivering in his hands. Once he had finished with _'operation wake up Temperance' _hemoved up her body placing soft kisses along her skin as he made his way to her lips.

"You did say you would accommodate my every desire once we've slept for a while, I was just getting you in the mood," he laughed before capturing her lips with his.

Brennan smiled and looked at the man before her. His hair slightly disheveled and that cocky ass grin on his face. As her eyes traveled downward, she took in the naked plains of his backside and felt very accommodating.

"Booth…just looking at you gets me in the mood." She whispered seductively as she rolled him beneath her.

She just laid there on his chest staring into his eyes as they shared a knowing smile. They both knew that this moment was totally different from the one they shared back in the hotel room. That had been about needing a release, an outlet for all the crazy shit that had happened the past few days, but this…this was a whole new playing field and both of them were very eager to play.

A few seconds had passed and Temperance decided to start this show. Releasing all the built up unadulterated passion into her kiss, she devoured his lips as he held her to him. His hands sliding their way up into her hair and grasping tightly as their kiss grew more passionate, she slid her hand down and grasp him tenderly before ever so slowly sliding him inside her.

They both gasped as he filled her, their eyes locked as she touched her forehead to his.

"Nice and slow…our first time was amazing but now I want…beautiful." She breathed and slowly rocked her hips forward making him groan.

Booth held her tightly to him and flipped them over so he was on top looking down into a pool of blue. He obeyed and slowly pulled out till just the tip remained inside her before sliding back in excruciatingly slow.

Brennan's whole body shuddered as he did this and felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into his. The first time they were together his eyes were dark as night and filled with lust and a bit of rage, now she found herself lost in the desire, passion, sincerity and yes love that filled his warm brown eyes.

When he went to push inside her again her head arched back and he mouth opened in a wordless scream. It was cut short by his invading tongue and warm lips, it was…breathtaking.

"I can't think of anything more beautiful than you and me being joined like this. I…oh God…I…"

"Love you!" she gasped before he could say it.

He had no words; he just looked into her eyes and knew that she meant it. His lips descended on hers again as she ran her hands down his back lightly scraping her nails against his flesh. Booth growled and reached for her hands and joined them with his, once that was accomplished he held them above her head holding them tightly as they continued to make love.

______________________________________________________________________________

The mansion was quiet.

Sweets woke up not knowing where he was. He stood from the couch he was laying on and looked around the large study, after doing a complete 360 his eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Oh thank God. I was beginning to worry…Where are we?" he asked.

"At Hodgins mansion." The person replied.

Sweets shook his head trying to clear it. "Man I was really out of it, the last thing I remember was playing Halo then being questioned by the FBI, then waking up on the couch."

"They said you were drugged by a horse tranquilizer or something."

"That's weird…is everyone alright/ Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins?" he asked stepping closer to the person.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? Booth and Brennan…of coarse they will be the first names to come out of your mouth, the first ones you worry about." yelled the not so friendly person.

"Wow...chill out. Why are you so angry? Come here and sit down so we can talk about this." He suggested.

He never saw it coming; all he heard was the loud yell from the person in front of him, and then watched in shock as a knife was stabbed into his chest over and over again till all he saw was darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Bones…baby." Booth panted against her neck.

Brennan didn't say a word; she just turned her head and sucked at his neck while he continued to slowly pump in and out of her. They still held on tightly to each others hands as the agonizing pleasure surged through their bodies.

Brennan pulled her lips away from his neck and panted in his ear.

"Oh God…Booth…I've never…OH…No ones ever… FUCK…BOOTH…YES!" she screamed then bit his ear.

Booth growled sending shivers down her spine making her release his ear and seek out his lips as their impending climax neared.

Their movements were slow, their kisses were slow, their mutual releases were also slow and sensual that neither of them could describe the way they felt right now.

Booth remained on top and inside her as they shared intimate kisses basking in their post lovemaking glow.

"Was it everything you wanted?" Booth asked between kisses.

"No…it was so much more." She replied.

Booth couldn't help the smile that graced his face, feeling an enormous amount of satisfaction in giving her as well as himself the most amazing and intense sexual experience of his life.

Brennan smiled as he did, before pulling his face down for one more long kiss then got out of bed. She wobbled slightly forgetting that having sexual intercourse with Seeley Booth usually meant no limb function for at least half an hour.

"See that's what you get for getting up to early. Come back to bed and lay with me for a while." He pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog look.

"As much as I would love to I need to take a shower then find Angela and everyone else so we can start figuring out who is doing all of this. You could join me you know."

"Eerrr…can't move the lower half of my body just yet." He groaned.

"But it was worth it." She smiled.

"Yeah it was." He replied back. "Did you mean what you said or was it just the heat of the moment?" he asked nervously.

Temperance saw the worried expression on his face and let out a sigh as she sat back down on the bed.

"You know I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I might not say it all the time but you know how I feel about you."

The smile on his face could light up a room, and Temperance couldn't help but lean forward and kiss it. Booth tried to deepen the kiss but Brennan reluctantly pulled away even as he groaned for her to return.

"Shower, work, justice, then more love making."

"Fine." He huffed.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hodgins I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Angela asked.

"No thanks, but I'll go with you. I don't want you walking through the house by yourself."

"Oh please, I will be fine. Besides you have more bodyguards here than the President, nothings going to happen." She assured him with a kiss before leaving their room.

Fifteen minutes later Bones emerged from the bathroom towel drying her damp hair and smiled at the sight in front of her. Booth was passed out on the bed lightly snoring while his body was star-fished out across the bed. She figured he'd be alright there getting some much needed rest after their intimate joining, so she finished dressing and went to find her friends closing the door behind her.

She made her way down stairs and just before she made it to the base of the stairs she ran into Angela.

"OH Bren… you scared me. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact I am completely content right now." She said not being able to hide the huge smile on her face.

"I just bet you are you little hussy. Come on I need a drink then you have details to spill."

"Fine go get your drink, I will wait for you in the study."

"Ok, be right back."

They parted ways and Angela made her way into the kitchen feeling a little eerie about being in a large house with a dark and stormy night with a crazy psycho killer on the loose.

"Why do I feel like I'm playing clue?" she asked herself. "I've got it! It was Ms. Peacock, in the study with the candle stick." She laughed as she filled up a glass of water and went to rejoin her friend.

Walking into the rather large room Angela was horrified by the scene in front of her.

Brennan was on the ground with an actual candle stick lying next to her and on the nearby table was Sweets displayed the same way Clark was at the lab, only this time the killer removed his heart.

Angela didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind…She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping it would reach a helpful ear. When she couldn't scream anymore she heard the doors to the study slam closed behind her and Angela found herself face to face with the killer.

"Hello Clarisse."

"OH MY GOD!!"

**Oh my God…who can it be??? If you think you know hit me up, if not you will just have to wait till the next chapter comes out!!! Oh and I can't believe no one got that line a few chapters ago**_**… 'Roses are red, Violets are blue…they'll need dental records to identify you'**_** Come on people that was from Valentine, you know the movie with David B, and the card with that saying was given to the girl that plays Rebecca on Bones…I'm disappointed!! j/k**

**Oh yeah, **_**Idle hands are the devil's tools**_**. Is an English proverb from ("Collections" 1808) just incase anyone was wondering.**


	10. Game over

**Ok, so here is the ending, I hope you are all shocked and awed when you find out who the killer is! As always I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"Yes, you've already said that Ms. Montenegro. Does your vocabulary extend beyond those three words?"

"Why did you do this?" Angela cried.

"Well, well we moved up to five words, I'm impressed."

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this? You seemed so nice and somewhat normal…"

At that time Brennan stirred on the ground and stood up a little dizzy.

"Daisy?" she questioned, rubbing her hand over the knot on her head.

"Yes me... Daisy Wick the person who idolized you the most in this world. Who wanted to be your friend and learn everything about the great Temperance Brennan, but no… you had to pass me off then fire me when I made one little mistake."

"You dropped a skull and shattered it to a million pieces. I'm sorry but that is not a little mistake."

Daisy's eyes were shooting daggers.

"Bren...please don't piss off the psycho killer." Angela whispered.

"I AM NOT PSYCHO!!!" she yelled.

"Way to prove your point." Angela hissed under her breath.

"All I wanted was for you to like me and work hard at something I loved. You were my inspiration and you treated me like I was nothing…less than nothing"

"We liked you Daisy, you were just a little too eccentric for your own good." Angela lied, trying to de-escalate the situation.

"I didn't know you that well and to be honest you were just annoying and in the way." Temperance snide.

"Yes you made that quite clear Dr. Brennan. You dropped me from your program and ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin yours." She threatened, pulling out a gun from behind her back and pointed it at Brennan.

"By killing off all of our friends?" Angela mused, trying to take Daisy's attention away from her friend.

"Yep, she made it clear that she doesn't need anybody so I'm going to show her what its really like to be alone and unwanted." She replied cocking the gun and taking aim.

"I took care of Caroline…that was to get your attention. Then Clark...well I couldn't have him take the spot that was rightfully mine no could I? The men outside Agent Booth's apartment were easy, all I had to do was flirt a little bit and they happily invited me to sit and wait for you two to return."

"But why Sweets...I thought you two were in love?"

"Lance was in love with himself, and I can only take so much of that psycho babble bullshit. If he wasn't playing his stupid video games he was talking about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth and how they just solved another case and this and that. He really didn't care about me, the only reason he kissed me in front of everyone was to show he wasn't gay. He messed with my heart so I tore his out."

"Literally." Brennan whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the house was on high alert. Angela's scream had reached every corner of the mansion and all the men found themselves outside the large study doors.

"What's going on? I heard a scream." Asked Max.

"I don't know but I can't find Bones or Angela." Replied Booth.

Hodgins came running to join the men and almost met the wrong side of Booth's pistol.

"Jeez Hodgins don't run up behind people when there is a killer on the loose."

"Sorry…but half of my security detail was just found dead like someone snuck up behind them and slit their throats…The phones are down and the weather is so bad outside that leaving is not an option. On top of that I can't find Angela.

"Hey why are these doors locked?" questioned Zack.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You need help Sweetie; there are places that can help you." Angela tried to reason.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! SHE'S THE ONE THAT NEEDS HELP!" screamed Daisy.

"No I'm pretty sure my mental health is not the one that needs to be questioned here." Temperance defended.

"Bren...stop please." hissed Angela.

"NO I won't stop. This little bitch has been running around killing people acting all psychotic trying to scare me. Now that we know she's behind all of this I won't give into the fear anymore, just because things haven't gone her way doesn't mean she needs to act out like this. She belongs in the Looney bin!"

"Sure...the Looney bin, nut house, insane asylum...that's where all of your assistants go isn't it Dr. Brennan? You dive us all to the breaking point then when we finally crack you turn your back on us because you don't give a damn about how you treat people. You think the world revolves around you but it doesn't."

"Well the world is what you make of it."

"Well see what you make of death Dr. Brennan." Replied Daisy.

Brennan's eyes grew wide as she once again saw the barrel of the 9mm her former student was holding in her hand. Just before she was about to speak Daisy pulled the trigger and a shot rang out and Brennan fell to the floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shit! That was a gun shot…BONES!" cried Booth as he attempted to bust the large doors down.

All four men tried to break the doors down with no luck.

"Hodgins is there another way in there?"

"Yeah there is a secret entrance around back."

"You go, Zack and I will try to get in from here." Yelled Max, as the men made their way around the side of the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my God." Angela cried as she fell to her knees by her best friend.

"God? There is no God…God is just a figment of imagination made up to give people something to believe in so they can take their minds off how shitty their life really is. You call me psycho, I'm not praying to an imaginary figure that never listens when people pray for things. The only thing I believe in is myself and she took that away from me the day she kicked me out of her program. She was so selfish she didn't even want to learn my name because she never put any faith in me to succeed and when I made a mistake she dropped me like a bad habit and never gave me a chance."

"Daisy…please."

"And you! You are her best friend and you just stood there and watched as she went through all those people and watched how she tore them down and treated them like shit,"

"No sweetie she tried her best to help you learn…to help teach you. You were just a little too eager and…and over excited."

"I'm sorry Angela but I'm tired of listening to you speak."

Daisy raised her gun and took aim. Tears streamed down Angela's face as she looked down at her lifeless friend then back up to Daisy with anger in her eyes.

"You know what…Brennan was right; you are mentally fucked up in the head."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Brennan was right like she always is, you are psycho, screwed up, fucked up, insane, every name under the sun. You couldn't get your way so you snapped and through a hissy fit in the worst way possible and now I really hope someone puts a bullet in your head."

"Right after you get yours Ms. Montenegro." She replied taking aim once more.

Angela closed her eyes and released a strangled cry when she heard the gun go off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth ran as fast as he could around to the hidden door that lead to the study. Once inside he stealthily made his way through the narrow corridor where a tiny sliver of light peered through the door. As he opened it he saw Daisy Wick aiming her gun at Angela.

"I really hope someone puts a bullet in your head."

"Right after you get yours Ms. Montenegro."

_**BANG.**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tears sobbed from her eyes, the shot rang out through the room yet she felt no pain.

'_That's odd'_ she thought.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and saw Daisy lying on the floor with blood flowing from the bullet hole on the side of her head.

Angela's breath caught in her throat as she looked around and saw Booth frozen by the hidden door looking down at Brennan, but his gun was not aimed at Daisy.

"Who?" she questioned.

She looked on the other side of Booth and saw the smoking gun in the hands of Hodgins.

Hodgins dropped then gun and ran to the very emotional Angela. As he passed, Booth was broken from his reverie and ran to the side of his love.

"Bones…come on Bones wake up." He demanded.

Angela couldn't look so she buried her face in Hodgins shoulder.

"Come on Temperance, I need you. I need you to stay with me."

A small whimper was heard from the floor.

"Bones!"

Angela and Hodgins turned to see their friend regain consciousness.

"Bones…baby."

"Eeerrr…stop calling me that." She whined.

They all laughed and Booth gathered her up in his arms careful not to hit her gunshot wound that thankfully hit her arm.

"Not that I'm complaining that she is a bad shot, but why do I always get shot in the arm?"

Booth laughed and had tears of joy running down his face.

"From now on all interns must complete a psych evaluation before coming to work with me." she joked again.

She looked up at Booth and regarded him carefully. "Is it over?"

"Yeah…Yeah Bones its over. She'd dead."

"Good. I really hate psycho bitches."

They all laughed as Booth and Angela looked at Hodgins.

"Where in the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked.

"Please… do you really think I spend all of my money on science stuff? I have a small armory by my closet."

"It's true. Hodgie is a very good shot." Angela beamed.

"Obviously." Booth replied.

They all shared another laugh before being startled by the loud crashing at the study doors. They all looked at Zack and Max holding one of Hodgins many statues and the broken doors they busted through.

"What we miss?" Max joked after seeing everyone was ok.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Six weeks later**

"When can I take this sling off? its rather irritating."

"You still have two more weeks Bones. Now stop whining and come help me with this paperwork."

"Fine." She grumbled.

It had taken a little while but after the dust settled from Daisy's aftermath things had gotten back to normal…or as normal as they could get. Zack went back to the institute and after much groveling from Booth and Brennan no charges were brought on Max for helping him escape. Angela and Hodgins were enjoying each others company again and were taking things slow, trying to rebuild a foundation of trust and friendship that they had somehow lost. No charges were brought against him either, it was ruled as self defense and nothing else ever came of it.

Things were also going well for Booth and Brennan. Their work continued on as usual, strictly professional during the day and very unprofessional at night. She enjoyed their time together and Daisy was wrong, she knew she needed people in her life and she was just happy that the people she really cared about were safe. She did mourn the loss of the people Daisy had killed for they were considered by the most part a friend.

Cam walked into Brennan's office and looked at the two working and bickering as usual. She was happy that after she arrived at Hodgins mansion that the head of security _'personally'_ escorted her to her room and insisted on _'staying' _there to keep her company.

'_Cough' _

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry to interrupt but the new intern is here if you want to meet him."

"Of course, send him in." she replied.

Cam motioned for the young man to enter the office. He walked stiffly inside and took in his surroundings before formally greeting Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan this is Trey Collins, an undergrad from George Washington University."

"Really? that's a good school." Brennan mused.

"Yes…yes it is." The boy replied nervously.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little blunt Mr. Collins, but before we go any further there are a few questions I need to ask you. Do you harbor any psychotic or homicidal tendencies?"

The boys face feel as he looked oddly at Brennan.

"Bones." Booth warned.

"What?"

**Haha poor kid. And as for making Daisy the killer, I just thought her character on the show was just a little to...unstable might be the right word??? And I also think the way I had Brennan responding to Daisy was somewhat accurate, she's never let anyone intimidate her after finding out that they are the killer and I just like being a smartass! Well I hope the ending lived up to everyones expectations. Right now I really don't know what to think of it, but I am always very critical about my ending. Let me know what you though and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
